1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking-unlocking structure capable of repeatedly performing a stopping function for a lifting body in a lifting state and a falling function for the lifting body by releasing the stopping state of the lifting body as pushing actions are only repeated in the case that a filter cartridge to be replaced or various articles (lifting body), which require lifting (including falling), are lifted through repeatedly pushing actions in a water purification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a structure employed in the case that a lifting body lifted or falling through repeatedly pushing actions is stopped in a lifting state, or falls through the releasing from the stopping state by a re-pushing action, stopping and falling by releasing from the stopping state are tried through pressing in a ball-point pen scheme that a button is repeatedly pressed, and a latch scheme that an actuator is moved left and right by pushing the lifting body.
Regarding disadvantages of the above structure, according to the ball-point pen scheme, the maintaining of the lifting state and the falling resulting from the releasing of the lifting state are performed by engaging teeth, which are formed mutually corresponding to each other in a fixing body and an actuation body, with each other or offsetting the teeth from each other.
However, the engagement of the teeth may be easily released by great force.
In addition, according to the latch scheme, even though the problem related to the releasing of the engagement of the teeth is solved, the engagement of the teeth may not be exactly achieved by the play of a latch unit occurring as the latch unit is moved left and right.